


Olicity's Swift Reputation

by foreverfelicityqueen (stydiasredstring)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Taylor Swift - Freeform, oneshots, season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasredstring/pseuds/foreverfelicityqueen
Summary: A series of oneshots based on Taylor Swift's reputation album.





	1. Ready For It?

**Author's Note:**

> I promised I would do this and here it is. I hope you guys like them.

“Mayor Queen, Ms. Smoak, the public is dying to know what brought about this reunion?”

Felicity could feel her teeth working the inside of her cheek raw. She _destested_ questions like this from the press. Like the public had a say in when and why Oliver decided to get back together? Like they should have been invited in on that particular conversation? People didn’t have a right to anyone’s private information. They didn’t get to stick their noses in where they didn’t belong and try and twist and taint something to their own will.

“I’m sure the public isn’t _dying_ to know about me and Oliver,” she replied with a plastered on smile. “If so they should see a doctor about that.”

“Oh, beauty and humor,” the reporter said with a laugh. “Oliver I can see why you just can’t get enough of this one.”

Oliver flashed her a smile, but his eyes landed on Felicity and gave her hand a quick squeeze. “In all honesty Felicity and I aren’t sure if we want to shine such a public light on our private life. We’re happy, and we’re together. That’s all I think the public deserves to know.”

“Well your break up just left all of Star City feeling the after effects,” she covered her heart and made a show to the camera.

Oliver looked nervous, and she could see the real effects of the last two years thread through his mind. Their breakup and giving up William at the same time had buried a hurt deep inside him. She knew that. And well she did think they needed that time apart, to grow and shift into who they were supposed to be, she regretted it all the same too.

“I think everyone who knows us,” she addressed the report with a smile. “Knows that time was one of the hardest either of us had ever been through. But the truth is neither of us were ready to take the next step back then. We had so much more to learn, so many things to still face on our own, before we could fathom facing them together.”

“And now? Are you ready for it now?”

She looked at Oliver, his face aglow as he looked back at her.

“Yeah,” he said, almost too low for anyone but Felicity to hear. “We are.”


	2. End Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Oliver reflects on their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, yeah I'm just going to be dropping these, in order, whenever I want to, so enjoy.

Oliver had six more proposals to look over before he could leave for the day, and he wanted nothing more than to shove them in the trash and go home to his family. A smile played on his lips when he thought of walking in the door to find Felicity hanging out with William. It meant everything to him to see the two of them together. To let his mind wander a few years down the road, to when perhaps they’d be a baby or two and their home would be filled with noise and chaos. He held onto the thought so tightly he feared it might bruise in his hands. But it didn’t.

Every time he saw Felicity smile at his son, every time she would slide her eyes to him and squeeze his hand in reassurance, he knew this would be the time that lasted forever. 

It didn’t scare him like it would have years ago, not when he felt so content with her fingers intertwined with his own. Felicity and William meant the world to him, and he wanted to see how their future would unfold.

His phone beeped next to him, Felicity’s name and photo brightening up more than just the screen.

He clicked on the text icon, and laughed.

_ Took William to that official Rockets store at the mall…  _

Attached was a photo of the two of them, decked out in jerseys, hats, foam fingers, and even rocket shaped sunglasses. 

He rolled his eyes as he dialed her number. It rang twice before she answered.

“You’re supposed to be working Mr. Mayor,” she teased.

“I’m taking a well deserved break,” he laughed. “Besides I had to check in and make sure you actually didn’t buy an entire store.”

“Hey it’s not that much stuff,” but after a beat she sighed. “Okay it is, and I would apologize, but I’m not at all sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry.”

“So you’re not mad that I’m most likely spoiling the kid, and he’s going to grow up never waiting for anything ever because I’ll probably give him anything he asks for?”

“I kind of assumed out of the two of us I’d end up being the stricter one.”

“I’d act offended, but I’m not.”

“I’m glad the two of you had fun today.”

“Oh we did,” she said. “And that pic didn’t even include the stuff we bought at the science center before the mall.”

“Felicity.”

“Hey I remain firm that all of those things are educational tools, not toys.”

“For you or for William?”

“Hey the family that learns together grows together… I mean, well you know what I mean.”

“I do,” he laughed, glancing back at his paperwork. “You know I think half these proposals can wait until Monday. Maybe I skim through the other half and meet you guys for an early dinner.”

“We’d love that,” she paused, relaying his words presumably to William. “William insists on Big Belly.”

“I said Chinese,” William called out. 

“Hush, what kid doesn’t want burger and shakes?”

“Okay well I’ll let you two decide and I’ll call you when I get ready to leave.”

“Okay, see you at home.”

Yeah Oliver was already more than used to his. And he loved every minute of it.


	3. I Did Something Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could have taken so many turns. But I like the way it went.

“I did something bad,” Felicity said as she pushed  open the door to their home.

Oliver was sitting on the couch watching a game. William was out with Thea and Raisa shopping or something. He kind of had been waiting for his girlfriend to get home so they could spend some time together. He looked over to her, taking in how she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. “You need me to get you some dinner and a glass of wine?”

She rolled her eyes, dropping her bag and shoes behind the couch as she dropped herself on the end of it. “Not yet, but I wouldn’t be opposed to it in the immediate future.”

“What happened, thought you had a meeting with a new investor for the company?”

“Oh I did, and then I almost threw a drink in his dumb face.”

He clicked the TV off, turning fully to face her. “What?”

“I should have done it. It would have been so worth it.”

“While I’m inclined to believe you, I’m also the mayor. So if an assault charges get filed against you, that probably wouldn’t bode well for public image.”

“Ugh,” she threw her head back against the cushions. “He’s probably off telling everyone on my potential investor list how I’m some irrational woman who has no business running a company.”

“Babe, seriously what the hell happened?” he reached for her, dragging her towards him until they were only inches away on the couch. “Did he get handsy? Because I will certainly back the Green Arrow paying him a visit.”

“No,” she huffed. “And no you cannot make any mayoral calls either. He just, he blatantly stated that the company would only receive his investment if Curtis was at the helm of the operation. Because, and I quote, ‘a woman will be too busy worrying about her family, to give the business side it’s proper attention’. I have never been more angry at a supposed human being in my life.”

“Now I’m a little surprised you didn’t deck him,” he held her hand, letting his fingers dance across her knuckles. “But it’s probably better for your computing future that you didn’t.”

“Yeah.”

He pulled her the rest of the way towards him, and kissed her softly. The tension seemed to melt from her, and he couldn’t help getting lost in their kiss.

“Wait,” he said as he pulled back. “You said when you walked in that you  _ did _ something bad. But you didn’t hit him?”

She gave him a hesitant smile. “I, perhaps reallocated some of Mr. Drager’s funds to a few women’s rights charities.”

“That’s the bad thing you did?”

“Well objectively it was illegal.” But a far off amusement flooded her face. “But I have to say, it felt so good.”

He laughed. “Any chance he can trace it back to you?”

“Do I look like an amatuer?”

“Wrong question huh?”

“Little bit,” she teased running her hands along his shoulders. “Now I think you promised me dinner.”

“Maybe we could skip right to dessert?”

“I do love the way you think.”


	4. Don't Blame Me

She ran a hand up from his shoulder, settling at the nape of his neck as she massaged. Oliver rolled his head back into her touch, a smile resting on his face. 

“That feels nice,” he whispered. 

“Just nice?” she teased, leaning in to drop and open mouth kiss right to his pulse point. 

Oliver stilled as the smallest groan escaped his lips. She smiled into his skin. God, how she loved this.

Pulling back to stand up straighter it gave Oliver the chance to turn his chair, facing her now. “I thought we were supposed to be coming up with a solution to our Cayden James problem. That’s why we told the team to go home.”

“Hey don’t blame me,” she said as she bracketed his legs with her own, sinking down on his lap. “I can’t help how incredibly sexy I find you.”

“Oh really?” his hands skated along the hem of her shirt, letting his fingers slip just barely across the expanse of her hips. “And exactly what do you find so sexy about me reading over building schematics?”

She let her fingers walk up his chest, and ran them across his jaw. “For starters, when you’re focused, your jaw stays firm, and it makes me want to lick the line until you smile.”

As if to show him, she leaned in her tongue trailing the line up, as Oliver’s eyes fluttered closed. She kept going until she reached his ear, letting her teeth latch on with a small nibble before she whispered. “And then your brow furrows.”

She moved her lips to between his eyes, kissing out the frustration he let his there. “And don’t even get me started on--”

Oliver’s lips crashed into hers, holding and dragging her as close to him as possible. She let out a moan, as he delved deeper, his hands now fully under her top, and covering the small of her back. He leaned into his chair, trying to keep their position without having to break apart. 

Felicity broke their kiss with a devilish smile, her hands traveling further down his stomach until one rested just at his jeans. “Maybe we should take this somewhere else?” 

She could see it in his eyes that he didn’t want to leave, that there was no way either of them would last all the way back to their bed. 

“The mats?” she offered, flashes of the last time they’d done this flooding her mind. 

Oliver must have had the same images course through him, because a matching grin covered his face as he surged back into a kiss. He used the leverage shift to stand with her, his hand still holding her as close as he could. He used his other arm to pick her up, her legs wrapping just where she needed them to be around his waist, giving them a closer and deeper angle for their kiss. 

_ Damn _ . she thought, running her hand through his short hair, pressing him right to her. She didn’t want to let go. She didn’t want him to let go. 

Oliver worked at the zipper that started at her neck and snaked down her spin. Slowly he dragged it down, letting the shirt pool between them. 

“Are you two kidding me right now?”

They broke the kiss instantly, their friends voice stalling any and all advances of their evening.  _ Shit. _

“John,” Felicity heard how high pitched her voice got, trying to hold her shirt up over her bra. “I thought you went home.”

“I forgot my phone,” he said, avoiding eye contact with either of them.

Luckily for her Oliver used his position behind her to zip the shirt back up, but she could see the smile out of the corner of her eye. Yeah she was going to make him pay for that.

“Well Oliver and I are close to something.”

“I really don’t want to know,” he held up a hand stopping her from talking. “Can we agree that the bunker isn’t the place for this kind of thing. Not now, not ever.”

“I mean technically we already broke that rule,” Oliver replied, and she elbowed him in the side. “Ow, I mean, yes noted.”

“I’m gonna leave now,” John shook his head. “And if I’m lucky I will convince myself this was a nightmare and not reality.”

“Sorry,” Felicity called as he walked back towards the elevator. But John didn’t stop. He just waved at them over his shoulder and continued out, shaking his head. 

Oliver laughed, as she buried her head into his shoulder. “Why is this funny to you? That was the single most embarrassing moment in six years of friendship.”

“Hey don’t blame me,” he said echoing her earlier words with a smile. “But maybe we should go home and continue this.”

“You think after you told Digg we had sex in the bunker you’re getting any tonight?”

“I could make it up to you?” he dipped his head down, kissing her quick and easy. “How about dessert and then more  _ dessert _ ?”

“What kind of dessert? I’m highly picky.”

“I have that chocolate torte in the fridge,” he hummed against her forehead. “Extra raspberries like you requested.”

“Oh you do know just the right things to make a girl melt.”

“Hopefully I can keep that momentum all night.”

She rolled her eyes. “Let’s go home.”

“After you.”


	5. Delicate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna preface this by saying I wrote this before the crossover happened so it's not exactly canon compliant. But I still love it.

It was a simple afternoon. Thea had taken William out to buy him probably a million things he didn’t need, Oliver had a rare day when he didn’t need to be at City Hall, and she was letting Curtis work on some projects for the start-up. 

She laid across the couch her head in Oliver’s lap, watching some reruns on the TV. He had a paper in one hand while the other combed through her hair. It was simple. It was calm. It was everything she ever wanted. 

“I think I could do this forever,” she whispered, letting her eyes slip close. 

“Hmm?”

She could feel his eyes on her, it was something of a superpower she’d developed over the last six years together. An Oliver radar of sorts. 

She opened one eye, and smiled at him. “I thought I said that in my head.”

“You did not.”

“I did not.”

“What do you think you could do forever?”

She sat up, shaking her head. “Nope. It’s too soon.”

“Felicity?”

“I don’t want to ruin this,” she held her hand out for his, letting their fingers interlock. “Can’t we pretend I was sleeping, and not talking. Sleeping sounds good. Ooh let’s take a nap.”

She moved to stand, but Oliver stayed rooted on the couch, and their connected fingers kept her from moving to far. 

“Talk to me.”

She twisted, moving to sit against the coffee table as she faced him. “I like this. This lazy Sunday, curled up on the couch, calm we have. That’s what I could do forever. This. Here. With you.”

“Well I hope so,” he smiled tugging her hand until she came to sit next to him. “It’s kind of the plan I’ve been working off of.”

“But isn’t it too soon for that kind of talk? This, us, it’s still newish, still in a delicate stage. I don’t want to ruin it by going too fast.”

“Nothing you could say would make me walk away from this.” his words were strong and steady, and she thought she should fear them. But she didn’t. Not in the slightest. 

“Nothing?”

“Not one thing.”

“What if I said I really am not a fan of kale.”

“That I already knew,” he teased pushing hair from her face. “You’re kind of an open book for me Felicity Smoak.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I hate the color green.”

“Felicity…”

“I’m serious, it’s boring,” she smiled at him. “We should change it to the Blue Arrow.”

“Doesn’t really roll off the tongue.”

“That’s because it’s new, feel it out a little. I think you’ll warm up to it.”

“How about we compromise, and I just stop putting kale in your salads and on your burgers.”

She pretended to give it some thought. “Deal, with one more condition.”

“Anything for you.”

“You tell me you plan on marrying me someday,” she said placing a kiss against his lips. 

“That us most definitely part of the plan,” he placed a hand to her cheek. “I could do this forever too, because I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	6. Look What You Made Me Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I supposed to finish this series months ago? Yes. Will I finish it now? I don't know. What I do know is I'm seeing Taylor live on Saturday and had to update this.

“Anyone ever tell you, how incredibly sexy it is when you wash dishes?” she all but purred against the shell of his ear. 

Usually his reflexes were fast, but in the few months since he’s been back home, every time Felicity came close his nerve endings were haywire. And that meant she had a the great ability of throwing him off balance. 

“You’re only saying that, because you don’t have to wash them yourself.”

“Well yeah that too,” she tugged on his belt loops until he was pulled back from the sink, spilling water on the ground in the process.

“Look what you made me do,” he teased glancing down at the puddle of soapy water at his feet. “I’m gonna need to mop now.”

“Hmm,” she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Or you could mop later, and we could do something way more fun?”

“Are you trying to seduce me Felicity?” he raised a brow, letting his damp hands settle at her waist. She didn’t seem to mind one bit.

“Trying? No. Succeeding, yes.” She pulled him in for a kiss. “Come on, Will won’t be back for four more hours. We have the entire apartment to ourselves. We could have so much fun.”

“You,” he said pulling her up and onto his waist. “Are entirely too distracting.”

“That’s what I thought you’d say.”

“Good thing we have four hours,” he leaned his head in kissing her softly. “Because now, dear. I have plans.”


End file.
